Aspects of the present disclosure relate to various embodiments of a system and method for a computer-implemented question answering system. More particular aspects relate to managing document credibility.
The amount of data and information available on the internet and other communication networks is growing rapidly. Question answering systems are one tool by which a user may find desired information. As the amount of available information increases, the use of question answering systems may also increase. As the use of question answering systems increases, the need for management of QA systems may also increase.